


Ohmtoonz

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: High School AU, M/M, because the boys were too afraid to say it, because there's a happy ending, cameo by delirious, i don't think it counts as angst, like come on, ohmtoonz, people think toonz is a bully, this would have been three times as long without him, unnecessary drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: The bricks are warm on the roof of the library, where the sun has heated them near past the point of comfort, but still Ohm sits at the furthest bench overlooking the yard and beyond.“I have no money,” he says before he even sees the man that steps behind him.





	Ohmtoonz

The bricks are warm on the roof of the library, where the sun has heated them near past the point of comfort, but still Ohm sits at the furthest bench overlooking the yard and beyond.

“I have no money,” he says before he even sees the man that steps behind him. The _thump_ of those boots across the rooftop is something he’d always be aware of.

The door clicks shut behind him and, for a moment, there is no response. Just the shrill whistle of the wind passing roughly by.

“I didn’t come for your lunch money,” Cartoonz says, a sharpness to his words that is simple to understand.

_‘This time..’_ lays unspoken in the air between them, on the tip of Ohm’s tongue. 

Ohm breaths slowly, swallowing down the words that want to slip out, and asks instead, “What are you doing here?”

“Just.. enjoying the view.” His voice lingers, the words trail off beneath the pattern of his footsteps drawing ever the closer.

Until he is standing directly behind Ohm. His voice rumbling through the back of him as he says, “You’re up here everyday.”

Ohm’s legs swing over the roof’s edge, back and forth, _back and forth_ , slowly as he thinks.

The residual heat from Cartoonz’s legs creeps through the back of his shirt and crawls up and down his spine he can _feel_ the man standing there behind him.

“It’s a place to be,” he eventually mutters, in lieu of anything else.

The yard stretches onward before them, all green grass and perfectly trimmed sidewalks. Half-bloomed trees and full shrubbery. Silent and empty but for the stretch of wind that keeps coming back to them.

Rustling over the pavement, sweeping back up the wall, then around again. As if they are sitting at the edges of a soft storm.

Standing, there still where Ohm can’t see but can’t ignore, Cartoonz shifts onto the balls of his feet and then back down again, his legs letting out a sharp but subdued _crack_ in the process that tenses up Ohm’s shoulders. 

“I saw you, this morning..” Ohm starts, playing with the grey tassels of his hoodie as he tries to arrange the right words in his head, _tries to figure out what to say to the man standing behind him.._

Cartoonz shuffles behind him, a little to the right and then a little to left, as if he can’t figure out where to go.

“You were yelling at that kid in blue.” He says finally, and turns around to stare at Cartoonz dead in the eyes, _accusatory_ , his body still half turned to the yard, his legs don’t lift easily over the lip of the roof so he rests one on the cement there and splays his fingers out, in lieu of anything else to do with them..

“You were yelling..” Ohm says again, looking him dead in the eyes, cold expression almost lost beneath the shadow of his hood, the lip of the soft grey fabric that keeps pushing his hair back into his eyes every time the wind blows past and _what is he supposed to say?_

“I ..” Cartoonz starts off with a poor defense, unable to find the words that he’s swallowed down his throat, the words he’s practiced again and again on the way up here, the things he really _wanted_ to say..

“He was, that is,” Ohm is a hard man to stare down and Cartoonz finds himself rambling. “That’s just my friend-”

“You treat all your friends like that?”

“We’re just like that, I mean, that’s just what we do.”

His eyes speak for him and Cartoonz shoves his hands in his pocket and slouches, trying to duck around the questions.

“I don’t.. I won’t..”

Ohm folds his hands in his lap, rests them on his folded leg and waits. Cartoonz is standing between him and the door and, to be honest, he was here first and this is his spot, _his_ place to come and relax and be alone.

“I’m not _like_ that.” Cartoonz hisses out, tense, shoulders folding in on themselves as he looks to the sky for answers (finds none), and stares Ohm dead in the eye. Desperate.

The wind curling between their toes.

In between the small space that separates them. Cartoonz looking down but feeling like the one underneath. The one buried down in the dirt..

“I know what they say about me,” He rumbles low, nearly under his breath as his eyes narrow back. “Just because I snuck out a few times, snuck a few things in.. stuff like that. I’m not the type of guy you think I am!”

His chest heaves with the effort not to yell, to rant and ramble on, he knows it would do no good, it’s no use trying to change other people’s opinions but _he thought.._ This guy at least..

Cartoonz’s lip curls and he looks away. His hands curl into fists in his pockets and his back arches inward as he pulls the anger inside.

The lack of words between them is a visible wall, the silence heavy, the _dismissal_ , what did he even expect really? A sudden turning of the tide? To be instantly welcomed..?

Returned affections..?

He scoffs to himself and kicks a loose stone laying there in the gravel on the roof. It bounces off his toe, hits the wall in-front of him (just beneath Ohm’s leg), and shoots right back, narrowly missing hitting him.

“I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting.” 

“Excuse me?” Cartoonz’s head shoots up so quickly his neck pinches and he has to pull a hand out of his pocket to rub the stinging away.

“That’s.. the kind of friendship you two have..?” Ohm asks, still sitting there, curling and uncurling his toes as he thinks.

He still isn’t exactly sure what to say, but rumors are rumors and if Cartoonz says it isn’t true why not give him the benefit of the doubt, it never hurt nobody to listen now did it?

“He’s..” Lips dry he licks them and swallows past the lump in his throat. “I’m not a bully.”

His voice small, smaller than he wanted, than he expected to ever come out of him, Cartoonz rubs his neck again and looks at Ohm, sitting down there on the roof’s edge.

Ohm taps his leg, the one laying across the lip, his toes still curling in his shoes as he decides. 

“I believe you,” Ohm finally says, and pulls the other leg in. Sits himself square there on the side of the roof in front of Cartoonz and looks him square in the eyes. 

“I.. you do?” Looks through the corner of one eye, unsure if to believe or not but.

“Yeah,” Ohm replies, and rubs at the hair beneath his hoodie, disturbing it off his head. “Why not?”

“Why not?” Cartoonz echoes, in disbelief.

“I mean, it’s only rumors, _I’ve_ never actually seen anything and, to be _completely_ honest.. Having actually met you? I don’t think you’ve got the guts for half the stuff they say you do.”

Ohm says, straight. Straight to his face as he dusts off his pants legs and stands up from the ledge. Brushes the dirt from the ass of his pants.

“You..” Cartoonz stops, loosing his train of thought and blushes.

The words are failing him now, the things he wanted to say, the _reason he came up here in the first place._ It’s on the tip of his tongue, swelling up against the back of his throat where he wants to swallow it back down again, bury his feelings beneath bravado and _rumors_ but Ohm believes him, just takes him at his word like that. (And who does that?)

“You’re.. awfully trusting,” he says instead.

“I’m a nice guy,” Ohm replies with ease, and makes to walk past Cartoonz, to head for door that’ll take him off the roof and back down to earth.

“You’re a damn catch,” Cartoonz whispers when Ohm is brushing past him, shoulder against arm, what little of his weight he pushes on Cartoonz is felt a hundredfold, hot and heated as the man’s face blushes.

_“..hot..”_

Burns up as if the sun is scorching him raw when Ohm asks, “What?”

The door behind them bursts open, is nearly slammed off it’s hinges as Delirious throws himself into the scene and yells, impatient but eager, one hand still holding onto the door in a small attempt to restrain himself but his voice is loud and his words reach into where he tries not to go.

“Did you ask him out yet?!” Delirious yells, shouts across the rooftop so loud a shadowy figure at clear other end of the yard, too far away to make out with any clarity, turns and looks.

“ _What?”_ Ohm asks again, heart failing him.

(Cartoonz’s is already dead, buried beneath his embarrassment, beneath his blushing face, burning red hot under his fingers as he tries to hide in plain sight.)

“You..” Ohm blinks, opens his mouth and closes it, at a loss.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Delirious rolls his eyes at the both of them and then, in his still too-loud voice nearly shouts across the roof (but is somewhat subdued compared to the volume he was previously at), “Cartoonz wants to fuck you! He thinks your ass is hot. He wants to take you out for dinner, etc etc. Personally I would prefer steak and stuff but, ya'know, whatever..”

Delirious shrugs the words off with a wave of his hand and bounces where he waits, barely able to keep still.

“Steak..” Ohm says weakly, too dangerously close to the edge of the roof to be feeling this lightheaded. “Steak sounds good..”

Cartoonz can’t keep his wits about him, his mind is flying a million miles wringing a thousand thoughts from him but he looses everything he was prepared to say at that small line.

That..

“.. sounds good,” Cartoonz whispers, dizzy with relief, his vision is blurry, he reaches out for something to hold onto, grabs Ohm.

Holding his shoulder, the soft grey hoodie the man always wears alarming soft in his grasp.

Ohm touches his hand, reaches back and says nothing. His mind whirling, seeing this man before him in a new light, never imaging..

“‘bout damn time,” Delirious mutters, and bounces on his feet, impatient with the wait.


End file.
